Game, Untitled
by Diapers
Summary: Alexis has a massive crush on Jaden, but that slacker's clueless! Gets crappier and more OOC throughout the chapters. Lots of trash coming ahead, including major Jaden moronbashing and Alexis emoing. Read at your own risk. Chapter 12 is FINALLY UP!
1. Giving up or moving on?

/Short chapter. My first story. I tried to stay as true to the original story plot as possible so it may sound kinda bland, like an essay. Do tell me where I cna improve alright. Rate and review. Thanks :D

Chapter One: Giving up or moving on?

"Tick, tick, tick…" Jaden's life points fell to zero, as his Elemental Heroes Avian and Clayman shattered before his eyes, like pieces of his heart. He yelped in pain, but perhaps it would be a defeat he could accept. After all, he was the boy with oozing optimism and boundless flow of energy, wasn't he? He gazed at the Ra Yellow occupant, his friend and duel opponent, dreamy eyes seemingly losing their glow.

"Thanks, Bastion! That was a sweet duel – well, even though I lost," he gushed with a forceful smile, trying not to sound upset. Again, he sighed to himself with obvious disappointment. For a moment the duel field was completely quiet.

"Well, well," Dr. Crowler's voice broke the silence, "Good job, Bastion. Continue dueling like this and you'll be promoted to Obelisk Blue in no time." He applauded with a tinge of sarcasm, then proceeded to eyeing the now despondent Jaden. "Unlike _some _slackers, who perhaps would never get promoted."

Bastion pat his friend's back. "Go for it, pal. You know you can get your game on," he whispered encouragingly in his crisp British accent. Jaden could not smile but he managed to mouth a word of thanks. The duel field cleared, leaving only Jaden and the queen of Duel Academy, Alexis Rhodes dwindling in the vicinity. She reached for his shoulder and he turned back slowly, chocolate eyes trying hard not to tear, but failed. The drops of misery and shattered hope wet the ground like pearls falling off a broken necklace. As far as Alexis did not want to admit it, seeing him in a state of despair like this certainly pained her tender heart more than ever.

"Don't cry, Jaden, don't give up," she said in a soothe, comforting voice. It was not working. "I got crooned in five straight duels, Alexis. It's horrible. Dr. Crowler was right about the Slifer Slacker bit. I only know how to sleep in class…" his voice trailed away. "No, Jaden. You're just…going through a rough patch." She couldn't think of anything else to say. "I don't know what's happening to me. I just feel so…helpless. I've never felt like this before, like a stack of cards crumbling down," he sniffled through his cries. The Obelisk Blue student sighed. She wasn't good with her words, but she couldn't bear to see him go all teary.

"Look, this isn't the Jaden I know. The Jaden Yuki I know is a strong-willed kid with a never-extinguishing fire of determination, and the last thing he would do is give up," she continued, "You're not giving up, are you?"

He gazed at her, slightly taken aback by her words. "I don't want to, but somehow I just feel like I don't have a choice…" his voice was now almost faint. "No, you're wrong. We _always_ have a choice. Fight on and pursue your dreams, or give up and lose everything. You _have_ a choice, Jaden." She watched as his face gradually lit up, regaining life. "You're right, I do have a choice. Right! I'm not giving up. Never going to. In fact, I'm gonna work harder and show everyone that I'm really no slacker," he wiped the tears off his face, grinning, "Thanks, Alexis. Your words really helped me a lot. See you around, buddy!" He ran off the field with much excitement. Alexis just stood rooted to the ground with mixed feelings.

"Buddy, huh," she muttered to herself, "Nothing more than that?"

Meanwhile, the twosome were unaware of another presence in the duel field. Zane Truesdale had seen and witnessed the whole incident high up from the balcony where he was standing. He had never seen Alexis behave this way before, and he sure wondered why. Brushing the thought of his mind, he left as well, leaving the duel field empty. He did not want to interfere anyway. Or maybe he really did.


	2. Dilemna

/Thanks all who have reviewed, I hope you like the story so far. :D Here's the second chapter, slightly longer, enjoy! Remember to continue reviewing. Thanks!

Chapter Two

It was a usual night on the beach for Alexis. She sat cross-legged on the rocks, thinking about the day's incident. Zane's familiar voice broke her train of thought. "Thinking of that Slifer boy?" He inquired, even though he deep down, he knew the answer. Alexis winced – sometimes Zane could be so psychic. He looked so cold and unfriendly on the outside but she knew he was the only who really knew and understood her. She knew him well too – how soft and fragile and insecure he was inside. She wasn't so sure of what level their relationship had advanced to, but it didn't matter. To her, Zane was her best friend, her confidant, someone whom she basically told everything to and vice versa.

"Yeah, I guess. I just can't get him off my head, somehow," she mumbled, hoping that he wouldn't hear her, but he did. "I saw what happened at the duel field today. I guess you feelings for him outrun the word 'friends', huh?" Zane felt a sudden surge of curiousness to find out more, but it was not like him to probe into matters that did not concern him. Whether he would know more or not, it would depend on Alexis. He knew her stubbornness would get the better of her.

"I don't know, Zane. It's like everything just happened so quickly, and I can't catch my breath," she hugged her knees to her chest, "but even if I really liked him, so what? He just treats me like his buddy. Nah, it's not gonna work out. We're just friends," she shrugged it off like it was nothing, even though both of them knew what a heavy toll is was on her.

He sat down beside her. "Stop denying it, Alexis. You obviously like him. You like him and care for him a lot, in fact," he declared. Alexis sighed. She could not hide her feelings anymore, especially from Zane. She hesitated for a while before deciding to speak. "Oh well, I guess you're right. But it's not going to work out between us. He doesn't like me and well – he's not exactly what I'd call boyfriend material, but you do have to admit that he's really cute," she added sheepishly, twirling a bit of her blonde hair.

Zane raised his eyebrows, feeling utterly weirded out. He had never seen Alexis like this before – so shy, fickle, and – girly. Sometimes, a girl could be so hard to understand, he shook his head, thinking of something to say. "C'mon, let's get back to the dorm. It's almost curfew time," he smiled weakly.

"Wake up, Jaden!! Get up!! We're late for class!! There's a written test today!!" Syrus Truesdale shook him with all his tiny might, yelling at the top of his tiny voice, totally panic-stricken. Jaden rubbed his eyes sleepily, letting out a big yawn, stretching his arms. "What, Sy?" He enquired in his drowsiness, slowly gaining full-consiousness, "Whaaa! We're late!" He hurriedly got up, grabbed his jacket and rushed out of his Slifer Red dorm room with his mortified roommate in a frenzy. The last thing he would want to happen was to miss the test and have Dr. Crowler calling him a slacker in pure mockery. He remembered how he had promised Alexis that he would not give in but work even harder than before, and he would make sure he fulfilled every single word of it. Every single word.

Chazz Princeton walked through the hallway with his usual poise and style – head high, snobby chuckle and that sickening in-your-face attitude. However his expression totally changed when he caught sight of a beautiful blonde clad in her usual Obelisk Blue uniform with an academy-issued Duel Disk on her slender left arm. This pretty young lady was none other than Alexis Rhodes, Queen of Duel Academy, naturally endowed with both brains and beauty. Chazz blushed at the sight of her flawless face; however she had her sights set on someone else. She was gazing at the boy frantically sprinting towards the classroom while clumsily trying to don on his red jacket at the same time. As he sped past her without even noticing her, she could not help but call his name.

"Jaden!" She yelled happily, hoping to be paid some attention to, and she sure was. He halted to a screeching stop and spun around. "Hey, Alexis!" He flashed her his prizewinning smile. "I won't let you down!" He chirped in his ever-enthusiastic voice, before disappearing amidst the crowd of students. Somehow the sight of Jaden never failed to warm her heart. She was definitely falling in love by the minute. Too bad for Chazz, who was left dumbfounded by the aisle. He could not believe what has just happened.

To Be Continued!

/I thought the story would be more colourful if I added other characters. So there, you have Syrus and Chazz coming into the story! Chapter 3 would be better I guess. I'll start on it and get it done within the next few days. :D

♥Diapers


	3. Dangerous brush

/Hey guys I'm back! This is my third chapter. Thanks for the reviews that came in! Continue to review and give comments, and most importantly enjoy:D

Chapter Three

"Alright students, prepare your pens! You have two hours, the test starts now!" Dr. Crowler's voice blared through the tense before-test atmosphere. Everyone started scribbling down their test answers furiously, including Jaden, who would normally be in dreamland after attempting a maximum of three questions. He was working his brain out in semi-consciousness. The Slifer had actually tried preparing for the test the previous night while tackling those droopy eyelids, but his attempt couldn't be considered successful. Still, he himself was somehow surprised by the amount of effort he was actually putting into a mere test. Even Syrus, who happened to be sitting right beside him, was almost thrown off his chair literally when he commented on his roommate's serious, thinking face – something he had rarely seen before, especially in a test.

"Hey, J, why are you so serious all of a sudden?" The petite, bespectacled boy enquired curiously in a barely audible whisper.

"Shhhhh. Don't disturb me! Talking during a test is considered cheating!" Jaden retaliated with a hard nudge, causing Syrus to lose his balance and fall off the chair – well, almost. He heaved a sigh a relief – only his spectacles had rolled onto the ground. He quickly picked them up with a confused yet frightened look. Jaden could not care about his friend now – there was something more important on his mind. Alexis' words really woke him up – it was time to start working and stop slacking, he thought, giving it his all.

The last bell rang and students swarmed out of the classrooms. It was a normal sight after school at Duel Academy. Jaden, Bastion and Syrus were plodding their way towards their favourite after-school hangout – Ms. Dorothy's store. Hopefully they would be able to lay their hands on the much-wanted and supposedly "unbelievably scrumptious" Golden Egg Sandwich for once. Bastion stepped into the store first, followed by Syrus and then Jaden twirled himself in with his usual playful etiquette. They were not the only ones with the same intention, however – Bastion caught sight of Alexis and Zane trying their luck with the sandwiches as well. He gave them a friendly smile, but with only Zane returning the greeting.

Alexis' eyes were so focused on Jaden, who was just a few feet away from her, that she did not notice the little Syrus gingerly tapping her shoulder while struggling on tiptoes. She suddenly became aware of her surroundings once again as she shook her head and spun around to see Syrus.

"Hey Alexis, would you mind letting me in? I'm kinda small you know, and you're kinda big," he squeezed into the tiny empty space between her and Jaden and start browsing through the sandwiches, carefully scrutinizing each and every one of them to make sure he picked the correct packet. She winced – Jaden was just perfectly fine beside her moments ago, but now this little imp had to ruin everything. She kept quiet though, but nudged the blue-haired Zane who was now standing behind her with a look of digust.

"Gosh, your little brother can be such an irritant sometimes," she whispered, sounding clearly annoyed. Zane folded his arms across his chest. "Now you know how I feel with a brother like this," he shrugged, "I'm used to it now though, you will too, especially since he's the best friend of your um, crush, if that's the right word." He sniggered as she gave him a playful punch on the arm. "Stop calling him my crush, he's just there," she gushed, still eyeing the Slifer Red student. She tried to divert her attention to something else by choosing sandwiches as well, but things only got worse.

Alexis reached out to grab a sandwich, but before she could reach it, she felt her hand brushing across Jaden's. He smiled sheepishly. "Oh hey Alexis, sorry. You can have that one," his dreamy chocolate eyes sparkled, setting her heart on fire. "Hey, are you alright?" He waved his hand up and down before her eyes. "Oh yeah, I'm fine, just a little giddy, that's all." She improvised, but it could all be seen in her facial expression – her face turned almost as red as his jacket when their hands slightly brushed. She clutched her tingling hand with the other, somehow hoping that Jaden would be the one gripping her hand so tightly now.

She opened her mouth to say something but before she could speak a word, Zane cut her off. "Let's go, Lexi. You need a break from all these madness," he said blandly. She cringed in protest, but eventually relented, slowly trudging out of the shop, hoping that Jaden would turn round and say something before she really left. He noticed Alexis leaving already, so he shouted acrossed to her, "Oh yeah one more thing, Alexis! I really gave it my all at the test today, so thanks once again! See you around!" He turned back and continued digging at the sandwiches while whispering excitedly to his friends. It wasn't exactly the desired words she wanted, but it was better than nothing, she thought.

To Be Continued!

/Next chapter (Up before next week): Alexis' feelings for Jaden continue to soar, while on the other hand she discovers something else! Someone save this damsel in distress!

Diapers


	4. Heartbreak

/Hello guys it's been a LONG time I know, my exams are like OVER! OVER!!!! So I'll have lots of time for my fics now. Here's the fourth chapter you guys wanted, although it's kinda short. There might be a little disappointment ahead, but hey, love is unpredictable right? Read Review Enjoy!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another night by the beach for her, she thought and sighed. This time Alexis Rhodes was alone; Zane had caught a cold the day before and was resting in bed, and she didn't want to bother him. She wondered how many nights like this have past, and how many more there were to come. She thought about her life and thought about Duel Academy; she thought about her friends and she thought about him - Jaden Yuki. The wind gushed past her and she shivered, chills went down her spine. It was colder, darker and scarier than normal somehow. The coast was completely dark except for the lighthouse providing minimal amount of comfort in the distance, and eerily quiet except for the occasional crashing of waves. Now she knew what a deafening silence meant; she felt the butterflies in her stomach; it was a bad feeling. She felt like an ominous cloud was drenching her from head to toe.

Suddenly, she heard a voice. A very, very familiar voice. A voice that was closed to her, locked in the deepest, most precious part of her heart.

"Seriously, this isn't a good time to talk about this..I'm really..not ready."

Alexis was sitting on the rocks, above the coast; she glanced down, only to see Jaden and another petite figure whom she couldn't make out standing on the beach. Curiosity got the better of her - after all it was Jaden we were talking about - and she decided to hear what it was about.

"Jaden..I...I really...I really, really..like you. I'm sure you know that..."

It was a gentle, feminine voice. That sentence made Alexis jump to her feet! She had a love rival! She squinted and moved a few steps closer and tried to see who Jaden was talking to..Blair! It was Blair! Alexis felt her heart in her mouth, and the butterflies flapping their wings in her stomach. Could Jaden possibly like her as well? She edged closer to them, hoping to have a clearer hearing of their conversation.

"I..I really don't know, Blair. I don't know..I don't know how to describe this feeling..I..I'm sorry. Blair..I'm not ready for this.."

"You like me too don't you Jaden?"

"Blair, I - I seriously..don't know. I..I don't think this is right.."

Suddenly Blair's eyes turned watery and tears started rolling off her rosy cheeks. Her cries cut off Jaden's stutters and plastered a look of utter confusion on his face. He was at a loss of words; his mouth gaping wide open.

"Blair..I.."

"How could you say this is WRONG? I went through so much just to be with you Jaden..and now..you're telling me this is wrong? No..I know the feeling is mutual..Jaden!"

She leaned her head against his chest, arms wrapping around his body, letting her tears flow freely to the ground. Jaden's eyes widened. He saw a girl in need of comfort, love and care, and he knew he couldn't reject her pleas for help. He sighed and placed his arms over her shoulder, pulling her into a warm cuddle.

"I'm sorry Blair. Don't cry anymore..." He hushed. She looked up at him, bright eyes sparkling with both happiness and relief. He reciprocated with a simple smile and loosened his grip of her.

"I knew you wouldn't leave me alone..Jaden, I love you.."

Barely a few metres above, Alexis was starting to tear, yet there was no one to comfort her or give her the same warm cuddle. She felt as though her heart was shattering into a million pieces right in front of her eyes, yet she made no effort to pick them up and piece them back. Or perhaps she was waiting for someone to help her piece her heart back, but she knew it was impossible now. Never in her life did she feel so overcome with misery and heartbreak before. It was like stinging her own heart watching the entire scene unfold. Seeing the one she loved having his arms over another girl was simple heartbreak. She wanted to see no more. With tears meandering down her flawless face, she ran back to her dorm without making any effort to wipe them.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

/Surprise? If she loves him she would have to put in more effort to earn the equal amount of love back. Till next time then :D

Diapers


	5. Why? How? What next?

Yay, fifth chappy! The next one might take some time 'cause I'm working on the sequel for my other story, Incomplete. Anywhoo, Read Review and Enjoy like usual, eh? (:

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Somewhere in the distance, Jaden heard the faint whimpering of someone else. The cry was distinctively familiar, but somehow he couldn't make out who it came from. Turning back to cradle the sobbing Blair in his arms, he brushed the thought out of his mind.

The next day classes were as per normal, but Alexis was a lot less than normal. Zane saw the mixture of different feelings on her face - pain, loss, distaught - it was too much for her to bear. Last night's incident was too much to for her - it was all evident. She basically sighed and sighed, her mind was probably on another planet the whole time. He walked over to her and waved his hand in front of her face, but to no response. She was staring into thin air, her vision cold and hard like a zombie's. Finally, after a few hard knocks on the back she came back to reality.

"Oh - Zane. Sorry I was just - thinking about something." She shook her head and quickly crushed the piece of paper lying on her table with the words 'I Hate Blair' scribbled messily on it, but it did not escape Zane's sharp eyes. He already smelt a rat.

"Jaden and Blair are together?" He raised his eyebrows inquisitively, aiming the crushed paper at the bin. Perfect shot.

"No, they're not! Jaden just feels sorry for her and wants to help her, that's all!" Alexis blurted out, and yet it didn't seem completely true. She smacked her forehead, then looked at Zane, panic and confusion filling her expression. Zane sighed. He HAD to help her out of the mess, or she would never get out herself.

"What exactly happened? Tell me Lexi, perhaps I can help you."

She looked around the classroom. Lessons were already over but there were still groups of people lingering around.

"Ok, but first let's find a better place to talk." She stood up and led him out of the classroom.

Just at that moment when she stepped out, Jaden Yuki stepped in. He was busy talking to Syrus but Alexis's striking features did not escape his eyes and called after her like he usually did.

"Hey Alexis, what's up?"

She blinked her eyes, spun around and stood rooted to the ground gazing him for just one moment. Then without saying a word, she ran off with Zane chasing after her. Jaden narrowed his eyebrows. Why did Alexis look at him, ignore him, and then just run off like that? "That was weird," he thought to himself, but later brushed the thought off his mind and continued his conversation with Syrus.

"Jaden, it's your duty today! You forgot to empty the bin again," Syrus shook his head at him. How absent-minded could his friend get?

"Oops, I better do it now or Dr. Crowler will come chasing after me." He quickly grabbed the bin and went outside to empty it, but a crumpled piece of paper inside caught his eye. He retrieved it gingerly, opened it, and could not believe what he saw. Someone hates Blair? But who? His brain quickly registered the possibilities, yet he could not find any that fitted.

"Sy, who could have written this?"

"..Isn't that Alexis's handwriting? And the metallic blue ink she always uses?" Syrus looked at Jaden. They were both asking the same question: Why

"Gosh, you're right! Alexis wrote this..but why?"

Suddenly he recalled the events in sequence - the mysterious yet vaguely familiar cry last night; the less-than-normal response from Alexis just now; and now the paper! It was all starting to make sense to him. Could it really mean what he thought? He quickly explained everything to Syrus. "Well I did remember seeing her walk towards the beach slightly before you left," he recalled. Jaden smacked his forehead. There was no one else on the beach at that time! Why did it take so long for him to figure things out? Now that he knew what was going on, he had to find out the truth. Why was Alexis behaving like this? He needed to know. It was a dilemna. First, he had to start somewhere - he needed a plan. He quickly explained everything that happened to Syrus, and earned a blatant expression of shock from him. The sudden turn of events was too much.

"W-what should we do, Jaden?"

"Hmmm..I'm not very sure either. We can't act too rashly, or she might get hurt. I already have Blair's problem, I can't entertain another crisis, Sy. We need a plan..wait! I think I have an idea!" He whispered in his friend's ear, and then they both nodded and smiled at each other.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, what's the big idea? To tell you the truth, I have no idea either -- Someone give me some ideas! Review okay (: Till next time! #$&()! I need ideas ):

Diapers


	6. Panic and Worry

OMG I GOT THE SIXTH CHAPTER UP!!!!! Hahahaha I'm crazy. Whatever :D Read Review Enjoy ok? I love all my readers!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Knock, knock.' Jaden knocked on Alexis' door, hoping she'd open up. According to Syrus, who had extorted the information from his brother, she had locked herself in her room for the past two days, only coming out very discreetly during mealtimes or school hours. She was basically ignoring the whole world and acting completely oblivious to the surroundings. Zane was worried that she might try something stupid like drinking detergent or prying open her head with an electric saw. They simply laughed when they said that. Alexis was just upset, not suffering from depression, or at least they thought. But she was an Obelisk Queen! The Obelisk Queen would never be so foolish to do things like that, right?

Inside the dorm room, Alexis was pondering on whether to open the door or not. She had looked through the peephole already, it was quite a shock for her when she saw Jaden's face grinning back at her. She didn't know if she should face up to reality or just hide herself away in a corner. A million thought were racing through her head. The possibilities were probably endless. But somehow something inside her kept persuading her to walk up and turn open that doorknob, and so she did. It was like her legs just acted on their own accord.

"Alexis, come on and open the door---'"

"Hey Jaden, what's up?"

Her voice was totally flat and monotone, not the slightest bit of enthusiasm. 'It's okay', Jaden thought to himself. 'I just need to get to the root of the problem.' But how was he going to get to the topic? He had to admit, he was a little nervous. He had never approached a girl in such a manner before. But before he could even think of what to say, Alexis had already caught sight of the crumpidnled piece of paper dangling out of his back pocket. At first she didn't know what it was, but after scruntinizing it for a few seconds she saw the familiar handwriting and pen.

'Oh GOSH!' She thought to herself. She never thought that Jaden would actually pick it up. In fact, she never thought ANYONE would bother to take a closer look. And now, he had to be the one to uncover her misdeed..a pang of sourness drenched her heart and panic filled her face. For the first time in her life she was afraid. 'No Alexis, don't let him see that you're panicking. Stay calm. Act like normal! Uggh, stupid legs, PLEASE stop shaking!'

Jaden looked at her in the eye. "Are you feeling ok? Do you need me to bring you to Ms. Fontaine? You look kinda...uncomfortable." He enquired concernly, not wanting to make her feel even more frightened. He remembered Chazz once told him that the way to unlock a girl's heart is to 'make her feel good'. Whatever that meant, he didn't really understand. But he knew he had to treat a girl nicely for her to open up to him. And he didn't want Alexis to end up sawing up her brain with electricity like Zane feared. That would be so painful!

He opened his mouth, and spoke.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok I know this is a reaaaaaaalllllly short chapter I'm SO SORRY GUYS but I'm so busy! Down for remedial and classes and all that rubbish. Next time I promise a long chapter! Whee. Bye :D


	7. Reality strike

Wheee seventh chapter! I can't believe I've come so far, got almost 40 reviews and about 4000 hits, which is amazing for a moronic kid like me. Thanks everybody! I'm glad you guys like my story! Yeah so just READ REVIEW && ENJOY LIKE USUAL! Diapers loves all!xD P/S Crappy chapter ahead..don't say I didn't warn you.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So..um. I heard you were - um - gonna get braces? Yeah, that's right! I'm sure you'll look absolutely FANTASTIC! Have you decided what colour you want already?"

He was grinning from ear to ear, that Jaden-boy. His actions made Alexis raise her eyebrows - not inquisitively but annoyingly. Sometimes Jaden's stupidity wasn't a bad thing, she thought. But she didn't want him to beat around the bush either. She just wanted to get this damned problem done and over with. Yet she was afraid of the outcomes, the possibilities. That she wouldn't even be able to remain friends with him. Damn, she thought, wanting to smack her forehead, but she didn't. She suddenly thought of herself being a total moron for falling in love with such a complete idiot who didn't even know how to talk to girls. _Fine, two can play at this game_, she thought. If he wanted to play idiot, so could she.

"Yeah, I think pink will suit me. Or maybe green would be a better choice?" She gushed, almost exhilarating, taking in deeeeep, loooooong breaths to prevent herself from fainting. Perhaps she wasn't going to faint after all. But she almost did after hearing the next line that came from Jaden.

"Actually, Alexis.." She thought he was going to finally "pop the question" But her happiness was uh, short lived.

"You know..I..I think..Blue suits you more! Yeah! 'Cause er you're in Obelisk Blue! Hahahaha!"

She glared at him, clearly exaperated. She didn't want to avoid the problem anymore. She didn't want to play idiot anymore. Damn she was pissed at him, really! Why couldn't he just ASK her about the paper? About how she felt? Why, why, why?! Ugggh inside she felt like she was exploding..she tug Jaden's sleeve, hard.

"Come in, it's easier for us to talk."

Jaden scrutinized the little bits of her room. He felt kind of nervous, particularly because he had never set foot in a girl's room before, and he was afraid he'd do something stupid like break her nail polish or stain her dresses, or that something might go wrong somewhere..but he wanted to get the problem solved too, like she did. That was the reason he was here in the first place, right? But he was scared, Scared of asking her. Scared that he might say something wrong. It wasn't that he didn't want to face up, it was just that everytime he wanted to say it, he felt tongue-tied, like there was a fish bone stuck in his throat and his vocals wouldn't produce the right words. He cringed. The paper was hanging precariously from his butt pocket. It was going to fly anytime soon. _Good, fly, fly right in front of her, that way it's be easier for me_, he muttered silently to himself.

"Um, how have you been recently? I - I haven't talked to you in quite a while."

Alexis groaned. _Oh yeah, I'm feeling great, I couldn't be any better. Wasn't it obvious? Do you really think I'd feel ok after all these rubbish?_ She wished she could pluck up the courage to voice out her true opinion. But then, Jaden was Jaden, and Alexis was Alexis right? If only they could swop personalities for just a few minutes, everything would be alright. She shook her head at him.

"I'm ok, just feeling a little - sick. Yeah, I've got those bugs that fly around in your head."

"Want me to get a fly swatter and kill the bug?"

_NO! You're THE bug, get it, you're the damned bug who is the source of all my problems, fool. If only you didn't exist, all thse wouldn't be happening. It's like a horrible nightmare and damn I forgot to set the alarm clock..Jaden..I'm begging you. Say something that makes sense!_ The thoughts raced through her head. She bit her lip in utter frustration. Maybe it was time for HER to say something that made sense..

"Go swat yourself Jaden."

"Huh?"

"You know what I mean. Stop being a fool and playing idiot."

"Alexis, I -"

The paper flew, right into her face. Perfect, they both thought. Jaden was still Jaden, he was still a wimpy little kid with I-am-scared-of-hurting-girls-with-my-stupidity mentality and moronic ideas constantly popping up in his head. But Alexis was more then Alexis now. She was a brave girl who wasn't afraid of reality anymore. She decided to stop shunning the topic. She wasn't going to wait for him to make the first move anymore. She was going to face up to her heart. She was Alexis Rhodes, and she was going to live her reputation as the Obelisk Queen of Duel Academy, period.

"JadenYuki,IknowthismaycomeasashocktoyoubutIreallylikeyou,IhaveamasssivecrushonyouandIswearit'snotajoke.Ilikeyou!"She gushed, her words all glued together, speeding faster than a train. But even an idiot like Jaden understood what she meant. His jaw literally dropped to the floor, his eyes widening in pure disbelief. She looked down and anticipated his next reaction.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hehe, I hope you guys caught that last bit Alexis was saying. Man why did I keep bashing Jaden in this chapter? NOOOO HE'S NOT A MORON! Alright, till next time, byeeee :D Peace out and continue reviewing thank you!

Diapers


	8. To get the the root of a Lung exploder

Omg omg eighth chappie! I.am.just.exhausted. It's so early in the morning! Hahahaha so you know the usual: Read, Review, Enjoy:D and uhm, Diapers loves all!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

His eyes widened in utter dismay and shock, and it took his brain 10.43672345 seconds to register what she had just said. When it hit him, he blinked back, taken by complete surpise, then panic, followed by confusion. She bit her lip, wondering if she had done the right thing. _Oh gosh, Alexis Rhodes, you just told the love of your life - who happens to be a moron - that you had a massive crush on him! Your life is SO over!_ She just looked down and dreaded his response. He scratched his head.

"Wh-what?"

"I LIKE you Jaden Yuki! Don't you understand? I LIKE YOU!!!!!!!" Alexis ranted at him, practically screaming. She took another deep breath and told herself to stay calm. Why was he such a damned moron? WHY?????

"You-you LIKE me? Th-That's GREAT, Alexis! I thought you HATED me! Turns out you still regard me as a friend of your, huh? That's awesome!"

That crazy moron was now happily smiling to himself like a fool. The girl felt like tearing her hair out in frustration.

"Not in that sense you moron..I..I like you but it's more than friends, get it??"

"More than friends? You mean, like best friends? That's great!"

Alexis took another deep breath and composed her emotions._ Urgh, forget it, maybe he would never understand._ By the time that moron understood what she meant, she would have taken so many deep breaths her lungs would have exploded by then. She looked down, then looked up only to see Jaden's face grinning back at her. Instead of smiling, she cringed.

"Urgh Jaden, you're such a..mo- Lung exploder."

She stomped out of her room not feeling very happy, it was like a trail of smoke clouding around her. As for him, her last sentence only left him more confused than ever. The only thing left on him was a priceless blank look plastered to the edges of his face.

Later at lunchtime...

"Sy, I blew today's plan up! She said I was a lung exploder!!"

"Blew it up..lung exploder...kinda makes sense!"

Jaden smacked the side of Syrus' forehead playfully but seriously. He was determined to get to the root of this problem. But now he was only at the leaves, and it was going to be a long and tough ride down to the roots. But still he wasn't planning of giving up anytime soon, although he understood the fact that Alexis was damn pissed with him, and he did something wrong and that the whole thing was his fault. First he needed to find what had made her stomp off so furiously.

"Well Jaden, you see, Alexis does like you, but not in the 'friend' kind of like. She, she uhm..how should I put it..she has a crush on you!"

"Huh? She wants to crush me? Why would she wanna do THAT?"

Later he realised Syrus couldn't even explain things thoroughly to him, much less lend him a helping hand. And he knew who would supposedly eb able to help him get out off this freaking mess. Emphasize 'supposedly'.

"WHAT???! ALEXIS HAS A CRUSH ON YOU?? YOU MUST BE DREAMING, SLACKER!"

Chazz's laughter echoed the entire room. He couldn't believe what Jaden had just told him. The poor Slifer must be having a mental breakdown from slacking too much during Crowler's classes, or so he thought. He shook his head more in disgust than pity at him, and continued chuckling like a maniac. Jaden raised his eyebrows.

"No I'm serious! She said she liked me, and then I said it was good 'cause I thought she hated me, and then later she said she liked me more than a friend,a nd then I was like 'Awesome! Best friends!' and then she got pissed and stormed off...and oh she called me a lung exploder or something. Syrus said she had a crush on me...so what's a crush? Does she want to crush me?"

The black-haired boy looked at him. Could this moron possibly be speaking the truth? _No way! He must be thinking too much..making up stories..ah what was the word? Hallucinating, yes! It must be it. Alexis couldn't possible fall for someone with an IQ of -22, right?_ He rolled his eyes. Jaden awaited his next sentence.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is a rather short chapter I know, but LOL! I was having fun toruturing Jaden xP Don't you guys just LOVE how foolish he is?

Diapers


	9. Operation: Rescue!

Yipppeeeeee, ninth chappy, but it's REALLY short, so sorry! I've got writer's block and I'm lazy..Oh yeah in my last chapter readers were sayin' that I shouldn't make Jaden sound so dumb ('cause after all he has a BRAIN!) and so he turned smarter here (sort of 'cause he siad something that made sense)! Hohoho Read Review && Enjoy! Diapers loves all:D

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Get away from me! A slacker is SO not cool, but a crazy slacker is TOTALLY not cool Uggh!"

Jaden raised his eyebrows. Forget it, I guess I can only turn to myself for help now..I need to stop running away from reality..I need to face up to the truth..she..she likes me..I have to do something instead of idling my time away here...Suddenly he was knocked out cold by a blunt object, and he fell -hard - to the floor. His mind went black. The last thing he remembered was being taken away by some bug burly guys, Chazz running after him..and then his memory faded away.

(Later, in the cafeteria)

"WHAT?????!!! JADEN WAS KIDNAPPED???!!!"

"Yes he was..I turned away and was going to walk off, and then suddenly I heard a bang, so I turned back only to see that already-unconscious slacker being carried away by two thugs!"

"Why didn't you do anything, Chazz? WHY DIDN'T YOU SAVE HIM???"

"I tried to chase after them, Lexi, I really did! But they were too fast for me to catch up, and when I got outside they were nowhere in sight so I went to report the matter to Chancellor instead!"

"ARGH, CHAZZ, YOU'RE THE REAL MORON!"

Alexis was pissed, yet worried. Who were those freaking idiots who kidnapped Jaden and what the hell did they want? And was Jaden going to be okay? _I hope he's fine..No, he'll be fine. I just know it! Besides, Chancellor has already sent out a search party, they'll find him in no time!_ She muttered under her breath in obvious self-consolation. _No, I must go find him too. I'll join the search party. Jaden..nothing must happen to you..._

(? Location ?)

"Hey guys, I'm - I'm joining you..have you found anything yet?"

"A-Alexis? Well ok..Many hands make light work I suppose!"

There was Syrus, Bastion, Blair (Alexis kept giving her THE looks), and some campus security people, even Dr. Crowler and Ms. Fontaine were in the search team, and now Alexis had joined them too. They looked through the more deserted corners of the island; the forest areas which were good for hideout especially. According to Chancellor, security cameras had caught the thugs' faces on tape and they couldn't leave this place without getting caught, so they had to be somewhere on this island. But it wasn't going to be easy. The island wasn't very small. Just searching the whole forest alone would take three whole days! But helicopters had been sent out to patrol the island and watch for any suspicious movements. _Hopefully they'll find him soon..meanwhile Jaden you gotta be alright..we'll rescue you soon I promise.._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay to make up for it I'll lengthen the next chapter..how's that sound? And I know kidnapping in a school sounds stupid and unbelievable but that was the only thing I could think of TT

Diapers


	10. Exposed

Chapter 10 :D Thanks to all who have read/reviewed so far, ok? This chapter's plothole was by WhiteLadyDragon, 'cause I don't have any ideas and she's an idea fountain. so, major credits to her! Thanks Dra, love yah! Graham (her brother) and Cracker belongs partly to her as well, she came up with those weird names! Anyway Read Review Enjoy, Diapers loves all yo XD

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Searching for Jaden was like looking for a freaking needle in a haystack. The island was SO big! They could be anywhere! At this rate, how were they going to find him? The situation looked bad. After a while even Chazz joined the search team in hope of finding that slacker soon; he didn't want to see Alexis so sad. But then again, if Jaden disappeared forever, he would have her to himself..maybe not. The sky was getting dark, but admidst the black clouds the shadows of two big burly guys on top of a chickenhouse could be seen.

(On top of a chickenhouse)

"I hope we don't get discovered, if we do we're seriously in deep SHIT!"

"I know, shut up You've been nagging on for the past three hours! Just wait for that little imp to come and give us our reward, and we're done here! Give me a break will ya, Graham?"

"But I'm still scared, Cracker..."

"Mmmmmm-mmmmm-MMMMMM!"

Jaden was struggling to speak, but not many people could even make that MMMMM noise with Graham's cheesy sock stuffed in their mouth, much less even talk! His hands were tied to the back of a chair and his legs to the chair legs, so he couldn't move at all. A growl escaped from his stomach - the Slifer Slacker was getting hungry by the minutes, but Graham and Cracker couldn't care less - it wasn't part of their job. They were only told to kidnap Jaden, bring him to the chickenhouse and not let him escape, that was all.

(Elsewhere a few hundred metres away, admidst the branches of the dense forest)

"Where's Blair??" Syrus suddenly realised the absence of the young bluenette, who was just with them minutes ago. Had she gone missing too? Did she get abducted by those thugs like Jaden did?

"Yeah, where did she go to? She was just here..." Alexis' voice had only a slight tinge of concern. If Blair didn't want to search for Jaden anymore then she would be more than happy. She wanted to be the heroine to save Jaden and prove to him for once her deep feelings for him.

(Back to the chickenhouse)

Hey look Cracker! Somebody's coming! We're gonna DIE! EEEEEEEEEEEK!"

"Don't be stupid. It's that little imp, Graham!"

Blair's face came ino full view when she stepped out of the mist. Jaden's eyes widened in shock when he saw who the mastermind was. He couldn't believe what was happening - not one bit. He knew Blair had a massive crush on him, but why would she call two weird thugs to kidnap him? He had to be dreaming, but obviously he was not. He blinked his eyes to check if he saw wrongly, but nope, the little girl's face was big and clear in front of his eyes, her smile gaining radiance as she looked at him happily.

"Did you miss me, Jaden?"

A million thoughts were racing through Jaden's mind. What was wrong with this girl? What was she trying to prove by kidnapping the guy she likes? And lastly, how was he going to answer her question with the damn cheesy sock stuffed up his mouth? _Man I am going to disinfeect my mouth when I get out of this freaking place._ He stared back at her questioningly and pleadingly. The look on his face spelt three words: Let me go!

Blair ignored him and diverted her gaze to Graham and Cracker. "Ok guys, your job is done here. Thanks for the help and you may go!"

"What?! What about the reward you promised us?!" Cracker retorted, turning mad.

Blair shook her head. "Well this is all I've got for you guys." She pulled out a card from her butt pocket and placed it on Graham's large palm gingerly. Cracker immediately snatched it away and scrutinized to make sure he really got what they deserved. His eyes were burning with anger.

"This-this Chaos Emperor's a-a fake!!!!"

"Well I promised you guys a Chaos Emperor, but I didn't promise you guys a REAL Chaos Emperor. And where'd you guys get that a lil' kid like me could have the ability to get you a REAL Chaos Emperor?!"

Graham and Cracker were both shocked and furious at the sudden turn of events. "What?! HOW CAN YOU CHEAT US?! We risked our lives to abduct this kid1"

"Well too bad for you fools. Now run along before the cops come running after you! Kidnapping is no small crime, y'know!"

"You little brat..I'll-I'll get ya someday! Just you wait!" Cracker stormed off furiously with Graham following meekly behinf. Blair rolled her eyes and turned to see the look of utter disappointment that was evident on Jaden's face. Suddenly she heard a familiar voice from behind -

"BLAIR! AND-AND JADEN! I FOUND THEM!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeeeee-haa! Will Jaden keep the kidnap a secret? Or will he leak out the fact the Blair was behind all this? Find out in the next chapter! XD Peace out!

Diapers


	11. Rough Challenge

Chapter 11, woohoooo! I ain't bad, haha! Uhm credits to Dragon again, I used the duel idea she gave me. It's gonna be split into two chapters. YAY I love that girl! Read Review Enjoy, Diapers loves all (:

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jaden strained his neck to turn around and see his life saviour.

Syrus squeaked, "OMG, Blair! You found Jaden!!!!! You rock!" He hurriedly rushed over to his good friend and untied him. While Syrus was doing so, Jaden was having mixed feelings. Should he expose the horrible thang that Blair just did? The truth about her hiring somebody to kidnap him? Or should he keep quiet and find out more before deciding on what to do? Since Blair had a crush on him, there must be a reason why she wanted to abduct him, and he was determined to find out. Meanwhile he would give in to her and let her play heroine for a while.

(Later, in Ms. Fontaine's nurse office)

"I'm glad to say that Jaden is in perfect health, except for a few minor cuts and grazes. But you'll have to rest here for a while before you can go back."

"You got it, teach."

There was a knock on the door. Blair's face popped out from behind and revealed a set of pearly white teeth behind her smile. Jaden began to roll his eyes at her, but suddenly recalled that he was supposed to question her about her motive for kidnapping him.

"Dude, why did you do that?"

Blair grinned.

"I knew you wouldn't expose me. You do like me after all, Jaden! Yay! Don't worry I'll love you more than ever!" She threw her arms around him and proceeded to lock lips with him. Jaden was shocked by her sudden boldness and overreactions and pushed her away.

"You're not answering my question, Blair..."

"Well I..You really wanna know?"

"Yes, out with the truth now."

"Well..actually...I just wanted to spite her.."

"Spite who, Blair?"

"A-Alexis..she likes you too, right? I wanted to show her that I liked you more than she ever did.."

Jaden sighed. All this 'crushing' madness was about to knock him off the edge of sanity. He smacked his forehead. _She went through all that trouble just to show Alexis? Is she out of her mind? Does she even have a brain? If I really decided to expose her, she'd probably be in deep shit. But I'm a nice guy, so I won't. But that doesn't mean she can come about and kidnap me when she wants to!_

Blair smiled. "I'll be going first then. Take care, my sweet prince Jaden! Love ya!"

He shuddered, pulled the blankets over and went back to sleep. This was like a nightmare - the horrrifying scenes were unfolding vividly in his mind. It was all so wrong. The hell girls could think of!

(A few hours later, at the Abandoned Dorm)

"Yes Blair, what did you wanna see me for?" Alexis tried to speak to her in the sweetest, friendliest voice she could produce to her love rival. Blair just flashed her typical cutesy smile at her.

"Let's have a duel. The winner gets to be with Jaden!"

Alexis' eyes widened in shock, she was obviously taken aback by the sudden turn of events. She didn't expect Blair to go to such desperate measures just to have Jaden. How naive can that kid get? She cringed, but then decided to accept her challenge. After all, she was the Queen of Duel Academy. The chances of her losing were practically zero, or so she thought.

"Well I don't see any reason why I should reject such an exciting challenge, especially if it's for him," she said casually as a sly grin crept across her face, "Just be prepared to take a few rough blows."

"Don't say that too fast, Alexis. It isn't over till it's over."

"Duel!" The two girls' voices echoed through the Abandoned Dorm as the atmosphere gradually tensed up.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oooooh, I love giving you guys cliffys:D Who will win this duel? Watch out for the next chapter..I hope I update soon XD

Diapers


	12. Exasperation

Hello, everybody! -Glances around- Hope my readers are still here! I know it's been lightyears since I last updated this story! So sorry! T-T Major credits to my aniki WhiteAsukalover for helping me with the duel! I'm an idiot when it comes to writing of duels! :-D

* * *

Blair: 4000  
Alexis: 4000

"Don't worry Alexis," Blair sniggered, "I'll take great care of Jaden! He'll be good with me." She chuckled, drawing her opening hand.

"In your dreams, you little cranky imp." Alexis snorted as she drew her first 5 cards. She was going to whip this brat's ass, oh yes! It was like watching a drama unfolding, but with ten times the excitement and suspense.

"I'll go first, seeing how I love Jaden more." Blair giggled. The blonde simply rolled her eyes.

Blair smirked. "I summon Maiden In Love in attack mode." She commanded as the little love maiden appeared on the field with the usual cutie-pie sweetness. (400/300)

"I've never seen that before." Alexis mumbled grudgingly. She had clearly forgotten about the episode when Jaden had dueled the younger girl earlier on. But that didn't bother her and she simply directed her gaze back to the field, awaiting the next turn of events.

"Now I activate the equip spell card Cupid's Kiss to my Maiden!" Blair's silky sweet voice was as enthusiastic as ever.

"What's that do?" Alexis inquired unknowingly, feeling weary about that card.

Blair blinked her eyes. "What's it do? You'll find out when you summon a monster." Her reply left Alexis somewhat uncomfortable.

"Fine! My move!" Alexis sounded annoyed now. "I activate Polymerization to fuse Blade Skater and Etoile Cyber together to create…Cyber Blader!" She annouced as the acrobatic skater appeared on her side, twirling in a manner that would make professional ballerinas green with envy. (2100/800)

"Now Blader, take out that Maiden! Whirlwind Slasher!" She ordered and the Cyber Blader began to twirl rapidly, creating a large whirlwind and knocking the Maiden out with one powerful blast.

Blair moaned and let out a vehement growl. "You may have broken her heart but she lives to love another day! While she's in attack mode, she can't be destroyed in battle, plus whenever the monster that attacks her will get a Maiden counter!" She declared gleefully.

The confuzzled look on the older blonde's face was evident as she caught glimpse of a miniature heart popping out beside her monster, but it was too late for the Blader to have any reaction. Alexis felt her jaw fall to the floor as her Cyber Blader strolled over to Blair's side, oblivious to anything else.

Blair giggled, seeing how taken aback her opponent was. "I must not have mentioned. Any monster with a Maiden Counter falls instantly in love with my Maiden and comes over to my side. Sure, it cost me some life points but it'll cost you a lot more." She wasn't in the least bothered that her life points had taken such a huge hit.

Blair: 2300  
Alexis: 4000

Alexis smacked her forehead, exasperated. She slammed a card face down and ended her turn.

Blair drew her card, her movements casual and relaxed. "Perfect. All I need to do now is play one more card. I activate the equip spell card, Happy Marriage!" She squealed, jubilant now.

"Now Maiden gains as many attack points as Blader, because they both agree to a everlasting and blissful marriage, like me and Jaden," Blair smirked. Victory was just a step away for her.

"Maiden now has 2500 attack points! Cyber Blader, Maiden in Love, attack the oppenent directly!" She commanded, her cries of exuberance breaking the silence of the night.

Blair: 2300  
Alexis: 0

Alexis shut her eyes and let out a final gasp, throwing her hands up in defeat. She clutched her heart, unable to accept the unexpected turn of events. She simply ran and ran and ran aimlessly, a million thoughts whizzing through her mind, hoping that a hole would suddenly appear beneath the earth and swallow her up. Either that or an infinite voltage of electricity would zap her and rip her into pieces.

_Why can't I do anything right? I'm such a loser. _She concluded, making no effort to wipe away the tears which were now meandering off her flushed cheeks. Sprinting didn't seem to help the ache within her give way at all, but she didn't care. If running continuously was going to knock her out and wipe out all her memories, so be it.

Fate granted her wish. Well, sort of, in an ironic manner.

Whilst lost in thought, she didn't notice a giant rock obstructing her path and as Fate would have it, she tripped over and landed on the floor with a loud thud. Her head hit the edge of the solid rock, and blood began pulsing out of a deep gash where they connected.

Salty tears and bright red blood mixed together and pooled beside her, where she lay unconscious.

* * *

For the Alexis fans, don't worry. You'll understand why I did this to her in the next chapter 8D I promise to be fast on updates!

Diapers


End file.
